


Un premier événement mondain

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739





	Un premier événement mondain

Cavannus et Rhodopis Lestrange étaient les deux enfants de Rabastan Lestrange et d'Aqua née Avery. Avec un père prisonnier et criminel notoire, ils n'avaient jamais eut l'occasion d'avoir une vie sociale, au grand daim de leur mère qui était une vraie femme du monde. Elle voulais éduquer un gentleman et une lady. Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'avait le temps de le devenir, trop occupés à se défendre de quolibets ou à lire. Cavannus était en septième année et Rhodopis en cinquième.

Quand ils reçurent leurs lettres de fournitures à acheter, et dans ces fournitures était noté...des vêtements de soirée. 

"Mère, est-ce qu'on peut ne pas assister aux soirées "officielles"? Je veux dire, c'est assez frivole et un peu idiot. demanda Rhodopis

-Ton oncle, qui était Mangemort et travaillait en pompe funèbre avait le temps d'assister aux événements mondain, surtout pour s'éviter le ridicule devant la très ancienne famille des Blacks. D'ailleurs, il est grand temps pour Cavannus rencontre sa promise."répondit sèchement Aqua. 

Cavannus faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. En reprennant son souffle, il ne put que dire: "Mère, je n'ai même pas eut de conversation avec une fille. Peut-être qu'il faudrait attendre le temps que je trouve un travail au ministère? D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas de qui vous parlez?

-Daphné Greengrass."

Cavannus rougit. Sans doute parce qu'il trouvait honteux pour un jeune homme d'être moins bien connecté qu'une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Il passait trop de temps avec son grand-père, probablement. 

"Et moi, est-ce que je peux rester tranquille. C'est vrai que Cavannus est majeur, mais être introduite au monde sans la permission de mon père...c'est plutôt vilain, non? Je me demande si Azkaban accepte le courrier." fit timidement Rhodopis. 

Il était évident qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec leurs grand-père paternel. Rodwulf Lestrange n'était pas nécessairement misogyne, mais il avait une vision très archaïque de la prudence sexuelle. Pour lui, il était extrêmement indécent qu'une femme soit mondaine en public, encore plus si elle était jolie. Bien qu'il soit sévère, ses petits-enfants se confiait à lui, en particulier du rejet que leur montraient leurs camarades et parfois même des professeurs.

"Se sont eux qui devrait avoir honte d'avoir oser défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres." disait-il. 

Bref, le temps n'était pas aux souvenir. Leur mère leurs adressa un regard réprobateur et fit monter sa fille dans sa chambre. Rhodopis aimait l'odeur de la chambre de sa mère. Ce parfum de menthe poivré et de girofle avait quelque chose de rassurant. 

"Je veux que tu essayes mon ancienne robe."

La tenue avait une magnifique couleur de rose de thé, avec un décolleté orné d'un collet pendant élégamment des épaules et de passementeries. Rhodopis obéit. Bien que le vêtement soit joli, il ne lui allait pas du tout. De un, le corsage avait été fait pour une femme avec une poitrine plus petite que la sienne (ce qui rendait le port très inconfortable et ne cachait pas les seins) et la couleur jurait horriblement avec les colorations de la jeune fille. Aqua était rousse au teint beige, alors que sa fille avait un teint blême et cendré, des cernes tirant sur le rose et des cheveux d'encre. Il fallait tout de suite retirer cette tenue à la fois indécente et peu flatteuse qui avait prit à peu près une heure à mettre. 

"Nous trouverons quelque chose d'autres. Je crois qu'il faudra en acheter une."dit Mrs Lestrange en soupirant. 

Rhodopis rougit comme une pivoine. "Allons, nous ne somme pas pauvres. Et puis, tu n'y peux rien d'avoir des formes, ni d'avoir le teint aussi pâle. Puis, nous pouvons espérer que tu seras invitée à une autre mondanité plus tard." 

Aqua décida d'amener sa fille sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la fois pour les fournitures et détails plus frivoles. Rhodopis fut quand même touchée par cela. Elle savait que sa mère détestait sortir, en raison du fait d'être regardée de travers, insultées en plus de risquer les attaques des ennemis de son mari. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers qui en voulaient à la famille Lestrange, et à juste titre. Par contre, pour les deux héritiers Lestrange, cet ostracisme leur était indifférent de par la toute puissance de l'habitude. 

Après avoir refaits le stock d'ingrédients et de livre, ce fut le moment d'aller trouver cette robe chez Madame Guipure. Parmi toutes celles vert émeraude, noires ou prune, puis après avoir regarder les robes de soirée trops décolletée, elle en repéra une parfaite. Un modèle sobre, serré à la taille, en chanvre fin d'une jolie couleur lavande. Aucune décorations mis à part les boutons en étain. Elle était d'occasion en plus. En plus, la jeune fille avait déjà des jupons à la maison pour lui donner du volume. Elle prendrait de la place, mais tant pis.


End file.
